Lluvia
by adrmil
Summary: La lluvia característica del otoño londinense fue el escenario perfecto para la más triste de las despedidas. Inspirado en la canción Dejarte Ir de Siam.


Esto salió de un momento a otro mientras escuchaba la canción, simplemente tomé el lápiz y mi block de notas y empecé a escribir.

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es del maravilloso mundo creado por J.K. Rowling (God Save the Queen); Dejarte Ir es de la autoria de Grupo Siam, yo solo me inspiré en su letra.**

* * *

 **LLUVIA**

 **(Capítulo único)**

Era un típico día londinense, el cielo de un gris plomo como si fuera el reflejo de los ojos del hombre que observaba caer la lluvia tras la amplia ventana de la habitación. Ese lugar que tantos sentimientos tan diferentes entre sí guardaba en sus paredes, testigo mudo de un camino que se volvía a bifurcar después de tanto tiempo…

Porque el camino que era su vida se entrecruzaba todo el tiempo con el de ella, como si fueran al mismo lugar tomando diferentes atajos, pero que hoy al parecer se separaba definitivamente por rumbos distintos.

Antes siquiera de escuchar la puerta abrirse y que la nueva presencia en la habitación se acercase al punto en el que él miraba la lluvia caer en el exterior, sintió su presencia, su aroma, su aura mágica; no pudo evitar el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo pero sí hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para que no se viera reflejado en sus frías facciones.

Hermione ingresó a la estancia fácilmente, pero en su interior su valor gryffindoriano la abandonaba por momentos, de repente no le pareció justo ni lógico lo que iba a hacer y de la misma forma su razón se impuso al corazón, tomó fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras que terminarían de sellar la separación de esas dos vías que eran su vida propia y la del rubio.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Draco lanzó un suspiro tan triste y desgarrador, que la voz se perdió en sus cuerdas vocales y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

–Ya entiendo, no es necesario que hables, tus palabras duelen…- dijo en voz baja el joven. Aunque por fuera mostrara ser el más arrogante, orgulloso y frío de los hombres, frente a la castaña de la que se despedía en ese instante era imposible mantener su fachada.

Ella era lo mejor que había tenido e igual que todo lo bueno que haya podido llegar a sus manos, debía abandonarlo, dejarlo ir; ella era demasiado buena para estar con un alma oscura y atormentada como la suya. Ella tenía muchas personas a su alrededor por quienes vivir y luchar, por las que mantener la paz anhelada, pero sobre todo, personas que la querían y a las que ella quería más allá de toda razón.

-Nada es como antes, ya no es igual, ya no me alcanza la fuerza de voluntad- murmuró la castaña trasladándose por un momento al comienzo de esa relación que significó tanto pero que al final parece que no da para más. Cuando eran más jóvenes y luego de tantas cosas, pensaban que el amor compartido entre los dos sería suficiente para enfrentar el mundo y sus prejuicios y tener su felices para siempre; ahora el sentimiento por sí solo no basta.

-Dejarte me cuesta el mundo entero…-un pero implícito continuaba las palabras de ella- es difícil, no puedo seguir… siempre estaré ahí si en algún momento lo necesitas, mal o bien somos amigos ante todo y sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te quiero Draco, a pesar de todo…- cada letra pronunciada era como un puñal enterrándose en su pecho.

Una solitaria lágrima se derramó por el rostro de piedra del rubio, el silencio cayó pesado entre los dos. Incapaz de decir cualquier cosa, Malfoy por fin se giró para quedar frente al amor de su vida, de pie en medio de la sala, que se le iba como agua entre sus dedos. _¿qué haré sin ella aquí?_ Pensaba a la vez que se decía a sí mismo que no podía ser egoísta con esa mujer.

Con un suspiro y en voz baja, en tono de derrota e infinita resignación, pronunció las palabras más dolorosas que alguna vez salieron de su boca: -Vete, sé feliz. – la tristeza y su pobre corazón dictaron la sentencia – Eres un alma tan noble y pura, que aunque en este momento siendo el egoísta que soy solo quiero abrazarte y no permitir que te alejes de mí, sé con certeza que lo mejor es dejarte ir, yo no soy suficiente para tu vida ni merecedor de tu amor; doy gracias a los dioses por este tiempo de luz, pero ya es hora de volver a mi soledad y que tú ilumines la vida de otros mejores que yo.

Se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana evitando cualquier réplica, la lluvia seguía cayendo implacable sobre la ciudad; unos instantes después, no se sabe si fueron segundos o minutos, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose acompasado con el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose y las lágrimas cayeron libremente en cascada como la lluvia en el exterior.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá y leíste GRACIAS de todo corazón. :)

Adri.


End file.
